onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
And Straight On 'Til Morning
"And Straight On 'Til Morning" is the twenty-second episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis and directed by Dean White. It is the forty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis The inhabitants of Storybrooke brace themselves for the end when Greg and Tamara detonate the trigger Regina had placed within the curse, with the annihilation of the town and its residents imminent; and Mr. Gold mourns the loss of his son, Bae/Neal. Meanwhile, back in Neverland of the past, Hook discovers his connection to a young Bae after he rescues him from the sea and soon realizes that the Lost Boys are in hot pursuit of the boy.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130506abc22/ Recap Aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook stares at a drawing of his departed lover, Milah. His shipmate, William Smee comforts the Captain by telling him that he will manage to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook nods his head before grilling Smee about the condition of their captive. According to Smee, the boy has had better days, but will certainly live. The two begin to query as to where this captive came from. Hook recognizes that this boys clothes are not of Neverland. Smee asks Hook if it is possible that the boy was an abductee of "Him", and informs Hook that he may come looking for the boy. Hook tells Smee that although this may be true, the boy could be key to surviving in Neverland. Baelfire awaits beneath the ship's deck. Hook comes in to tell his captive how lucky he his for being saved. Baelfire disagrees, complaining about being kidnapped by pirates in a land with magic. The captain says that most people would find Neverland to be pleasant place comparable to paradise, which leads to him asking Baelfire why he came here in the first place. Baelfire tells Hook that he came to Neverland so a family he loved could be saved. Hook mockingly calls Baelfire a hero. Baelfire asks Hook what a pirate would know about heroes, and Hook responds that a pirate saved his life. Baelfire tells Hook that a pirate tore apart his family by killing his mother. Hook then asks Baelfire about his father, whom Baelfire says is a coward for abandoning him. After some intimidation, Baelfire reveals his name to Hook. After hearing this, Hook hands him pirate garb, welcoming him to the pirate life. In Storybrooke, Henry swings on a large tire swing, while Granny stands by with her crossbow. From behind some bushes it appears that Mr. Gold is watching his grandson swing, but with a turn of his cane the ropes of the swing begin to unravel. Henry continues swinging over what can now be identified as large, sharp rocks. Just as the tire swing's rope appears to be on the verge of giving way, Mr. Gold stops himself. Nolan arrives in his car with Mary Margaret and Emma, the latter of whom goes to talk with Henry. They tell Mr. Gold that they have news regarding his son. Mr. Gold appears disinterested, but gets emotional when David informs Mr. Gold that Tamara shot Neal, and he fell into a Portal. Mr. Gold mourns the loss of his son simultaneously with Henry as Emma breaks the news to him as well. David tries to recruit Mr. Gold's in their quest to reacquire the self-destruct trigger that Tamara and Greg Mendell stole from Regina, but Mr. Gold refuses. David tells Mr. Gold that Tamara and Greg killed his son, but Mr. Gold says that his son dying is the price he has to pay for bringing magic to this land, and that he too is prepared to pay that price. Mary Margaret disputes this, telling Mr. Gold that the trigger will kill everyone not born in this world. Mr. Gold maintains that he wishes the same fate as his son. Tamara and Greg navigate the Storybrooke mines with Hook. As they get closer to their desired destination, Hook illustrates his concerns about their Home Office, and who is running it. Tamara tells Hook that they don't need to know who is leading their operation, because unlinke him they "believe in the sacredness of their cause". Greg removes one of the dwarves' pickaxes, and Tamara shows him the brown diamond they stole from Regina. According to their sources a pickaxe can activate the Trigger, and slowly bring about the destruction of Storybrooke, not to mention everyone in it. They soon reveal to Hook that this trigger will kill everyone, 'including Hook's nemesis, Rumplestiltskin. Greg then asks Hook if he is willing to die to get his revenge. Hook smiles before saying "absoloutely". Greg then swings at the trigger with the pickaxe causing an emission of blue energy. The three then aptly run out of the mines. Meanwhile, the destruction of Storybrooke has already begun as vines creep up the walls of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. In Mary Margaret's apartment, Regina gets out of bed to hug Henry, who has just come home with Emma, Mary Margaret and David. As the two embrace, the room shakes, knocking plates and vases over. Regina tells them that she recognizes this as a sign of the diamond's activation. Henry begins to worry that they will all die, but Regina assures him that he was born in this land, therefore will survive the destruction. Emma asks Regina if she can somehow stop the diamond, but Regina says that there is no way for it to be stopped. Henry intervenes, telling Emma and Regina to work together. Hook enters the apartment and says that Henry has a point. As he progresses further, David punches him in the face, and threatens Hook with his gun. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Meghan Ory ''(Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Chris Gauthier as William Smee *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Dylan Schmid as young Baelfire Co-Starring *Alex Barima as Twin #1 *Michael Coleman as Happy *Parker Croft as Felix *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jack Di Blasio as Twin #2 *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful Uncredited *Unknown as Mulan Quotes '''Mary Margaret: Let's take the hard path because if we don't, we will build our future on Regina's blood. Regina Mills: I love you, Henry. I just wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not. Emma Swan: You may not be strong enough, maybe we are! Greg Mendell: See, we came here to destroy magic, Henry. But then we found something more important. Something that changed everything. You! Belle: The future isn't always what it seems. Trivia *The opening titlecard features Neverland. *Emma calls Mary Margaret and David "Mom" and "Dad" for the first time. *Peter Pan is mentioned by the Lost Ones. *The Storybrooke Clock Tower is about to strike 8:15 when it begins to turn into a tree. References de:And Straight on 'Til Morning fr:2x22 es:And Straight On 'Til Morning it:Episodio 2x22